Covington, Virginia
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1498470 |website = |footnotes = }} Covington is an independent city in the U.S. state of Virginia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 5,961, making it the third-least populous city in Virginia. It is surrounded by Alleghany County, of which it is also the county seat. The Bureau of Economic Analysis combines the city of Covington with Alleghany county for statistical purposes. Located at the confluence of Jackson River and Dunlap Creek, Covington is one of three cities (with Roanoke and Salem) in the Roanoke Regional Partnership.Roanoke Region of Virginia The current mayor of Covington is Thomas H. Sibold Jr. The city's media and news needs are served by The Virginian Review newspaper, which has been continuously published since August 10, 1914, and by AM radio station WKEY. Fire protection is provided by the Covington Fire Department, which was chartered on March 4, 1902.Welcome to the Covington Fire Department, Covington, Va The Covington Rescue Squad provides emergency medical services to the city of Covington. Both the fire department and rescue squad are volunteer organizations. The rescue squad was organized in 1933 and is the third oldest volunteer rescue squad in Virginia. Covington is named in honor of General Leonard Covington, hero of the War of 1812 and friend of James Madison and Thomas Jefferson. Luke Mountain Historic District, Persinger House, and Rosedale Historic District are listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Economy and transportation Covington's economy is dominated by MeadWestvaco, which has been operating in the city since 1890.City of Covington The facility employs about 1300 workers, mostly from Covington and Alleghany County. Its production includes bleached paper and paperboard for packaging, and is the second largest on the East Coast. Covington has a team in the Valley Baseball League called the Lumberjacks. The area is serviced by Interstate 64 (east-west) and Route 220 (north-south) offering rail, truck and interstate access to the area. Also, rail passenger service is provided at the Amtrak station in Clifton Forge, VA 12 miles away. Both Alleghany County, VA and Covington City are known for the low cost of their housing markets and close proximity to The Homestead in Bath County (VA), Lexington (VA), The Greenbrier in White Sulphur Springs (WV), Lewisburg (WV), and Roanoke (VA), a 45 minute drive in their respective direction. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and (3.6%) is water. The city lies along both sides of the Jackson River. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2012 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 6,303 people, 2,835 households, and 1,740 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,111.3 people per square mile (429.2/km²). The population of Covington peaked at around 11,000 in 1960,CensusScope - Population Growth and declined in the following decades with the loss of manufacturing jobs in the area.anec_mar-apr07 The racial makeup of the city was 84.06% White, 13.14% Black or African American, 0.35% Native American, 0.65% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.21% from other races, and 1.59% from two or more races. 0.63% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,195 housing units at an average density of 563.3 per square mile (217.6/km²). There were 2,835 households out of which 23.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.9% were married couples living together, 12.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.6% were non-families. Of all households 34.0% were made up of individuals and 16.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.22 and the average family size was 2.83. In the city the population was spread out with 21.5% under the age of 18, 8.2% from 18 to 24, 26.3% from 25 to 44, 23.9% from 45 to 64, and 20.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 91.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $30,325, and the median income for a family was $36,640. Males had a median income of $30,755 versus $20,316 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,758. About 10.7% of families and 12.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.1% of those under age 18 and 9.1% of those age 65 or over. Schools Covington is serviced by one 8–12 high school (Covington High School), one 4–7 middle school (Jeter Watson), one pre-kindergarten through third grade elementary school (Edgemont Primary), one State Governors School (Jackson River Governor's School), one technical center (Jackson River Technical Center), and one community college (Dabney S. Lancaster). Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Covington has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Covington, Virginia Gallery File:Covington, Va - Allegheny General District Court.jpg|Alleghany General District Court in Covington, Va. File:Covington, Va - War Memorials.jpg|War memorials for soldiers from Alleghany County who died in World War I, World War II, Korean War and Vietnam Conflict. File:Covington, Va - Civil War Memorial.jpg|Civil War Memorial in Covington, Va See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Covington, Virginia References External links *City of Covington *The Covington Fire Department online *Covington Rescue Squad *Travel & Tourism Category:Cities in Virginia Category:County seats in Virginia Category:Covington, Virginia